imamadmadfandomcom-20200215-history
If neither Amy nor Rory tell The Doctor he was murdered, then how does he know to send out the invitations
roll: Alright you're thinking too hard. Let me propose a situation for you. Let's assume the following. In 200 years something happens to River Song. The Silents are going to kill her unless she kills the Doctor. Let's also assume that a Weeping Angel touches her and she appears in 1969 in a space suit. So the Doctor knows all this and he's decided that he's going to die. He's going to time travel to 1969 and meets his fate. He decided to go to 1969 send out invitations to his family. (River, Wife; Amy, Mom-IL; Rory, Dad-IL) and to Canton who is the only person in that time period who can bring the burial supplies no questions asked. Plus a final invitation to his younger self so that he can start the death attack on the Silents for revenge. The point is that a) he doesn't have to know to send the invitations. He came to die. He'd want one final day of peacefully joy with the family before.. Hence invitations b) he got an invitation. Once he's decided on an invitation he'll realize that he'd send himself one 200 years ago. RW Alex Cross 03:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- He's 200 years older! He must have found out by then...Good point. Who knows? ---- Amy (via her Flesh duplicate) unintentionally told the Doctor about his death, thinking she was telling the Ganger-Doctor. There's a lot (almost everything) wrong with the first answer. "In 200 years something happens to River Song. The Silents are going to kill her unless she kills the Doctor": Neither one of them would react to this in the manner proposed. "a Weeping Angel touches her and she appears in 1969 in a space suit": Daft idea. There's no reason to think Weeping Angels are involved. "He's going to time travel to 1969 and meets his fate": He wasn't killed in 1969, he was killed in 2011. "Plus a final invitation to his younger self so that he can start the death attack on the Silents for revenge": As River said, "Vengeance is not his style." "he doesn't have to know to send the invitations": The 1100-year-old Doctor would know. He'd remember getting an invitation 200 years earlier. He'd remember River, Amy and Rory being there. He'd remember Amy telling him (in mistake for the Ganger-Doctor) about his death. Only the invitation to Canton is mysterious because, so far, the Doctor has no way of knowing Canton got one -- but he has 200 years to find out or work it out. The Silence are up to something we don't know about. The Doctor is also up to something we don't know about. The 2 plans are connected, presumably by being opposed to each other. The 2 plans aren't the only things we don't know. We don't know who was in the spacesuit at the lake. All we know is that the Doctor spoke to the spacesuit as if it was someone he knew and that it then shot him repeatedly, killing him. We don't even know if the Doctor who was killed was the only 1100-year-old Doctor around at the time. He certainly wasn't the only version of the Doctor, because the 900-year-old Doctor had been invited, too, and was nearby. We don't know where nearby. He had plenty of time to do stuff we've not seen, then get back to the diner before Amy and company got there. There's too much we don't know, so we need to wait and see. ---- I'm sorry I wasn't clear on that.. That was all hypothetical. In NO way was I suggest the Silents have anything to do with what's going on. That was all made up off the top of my head. My point was only that the Doctor doesn't 'have' to be told to send invitations so asking how he knew to send them is stupid. That's all. Maybe he remembers maybe he doesn't but either way it's not like he HAS to know or it doesn't happen. RW. Alex Cross 07:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- the Doctor faces whoever is chasing him willingly, so he doesn't have to be told by someone else what's going to happen. He just stops running for whatever reason, letting the Impossible Astronaut catch up. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The doctor simply remember what happened over 200 years ago. He got an inivite from someone and all of the events happened. Amy told him he would die and the circumstances. He simply put two and two together when the time came. Category:Answered questions Category:DWA Stuff